In the processing of photographic materials such as paper and film it has sometimes been found that a stain appears in the developed material. The staining is due primarily to retained sensitising dye. The risk of a staining is greater in the case of rapid processes which have been developed employing short cycle times and in which the durations of the individual stages of development, bleach-fix and wash are correspondingly short.